Mimi Terumi
Mimi Terumi is a Jonin-level kunoichi of Kirigakure, the niece of the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi and the sole Kirigakure survivor from the Battle of Yosuga Pass. Background From an early age, Mimi was shown to be a very talented kunoichi, being the best of her class. She was also very level-headed, always striving to become even better, aiming to surpass and one day succed her aunt. While her aunt possessed two kekkei genkai, Mimi has yet to show any. However, she never let this get in her way, as she instead focused on becoming as good as possible in what she could do, instead of getting sad about something she couldn't do. During her academy days, she was regarded as one of the biggest prospects in the village, and was treated according by her surroundings. Her aunt also noted that her chakra was slightly different from an overall shinobi. Mimi was also very popular among the boys, because of her good looks. However, she has never shown any interest in any boy in particular and states to her friends that she will wait until mr right comes knocking on her door, showing she has inherited some of her aunts typical views on romance. Like most of her generation, Mimi was highly effected by the Fourth Shinobi World War. She and her family was taken to a safe place where they were guarded by Kirigakure ANBU. Despite not losing a family member or someone close to her, the view she was met with after war etched into her memory. This is probably why she rallied her troups to finish of the remaining Iwagakure during the Battle of Yosuga Pass. This action evetually led to their demise in the battle and she faced of against Genzo Netsuishi, the Iwagakure armys posing leader alone. Despite her prowess and skill, she lost against the would-be Akatsuki member. When awaiting her death, Genzo instead turned his back to her and told her: "get out of here quick, i don't want to kill more than absolutely nescesarily but my men won't be as forgiving. GO!". Mimi still doesn't know why she alone was spared and has put up a goal to meet Genzo again to find out. Personality When she was still a child, she is said to have been very shy, by her parents. However, after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she became much more adamant and head-strong. She displayed more belief in her own abilities and started to encourage others to do the same. Also, she has been shown to be very respectful, sharing several traits with her aunt. It is however shown that she isn't as flirtious as heer aunt. Also, the picture of war are etched into her memory and she has developed a hatred towards those who wage war, without thinking of their own people. Because of this, she was greatly angered when she was asked to act as a troup leader during the Battle of Yosuga Pass. Appearence Mimi is a slender girl in her late teens. Overall, she bears a resemblance to her aunt. She has long brown hair which she usually wears tied back in a big ponytail, and blue eyes (in contrast to her aunts green). From an early age, she was very popular among the boys, because of her looks. While still a child, she wore a regular white shirt and light-blue shorts. When she graduated from the academy, she started wearing a dress similar to a typical "school-uniform", which she still wears during her spare time. When on duty, she wears her villages flat jacket, over an dark-blue body-suit and darkblue sandals. Abilities Since an early age, Mimi was considered very gifted for her age and graduated with top scores in every class. She is very confident in her abilities but rarely underestimates her opponent. She can analys a technique and discover its weak point after only seeing it a few times. After the Battle of Yosuga Pass, she started study medical ninjutsu in order to be of better help to her squads in the future. Intelligence Mimi has shown to very intelligent. Her greatest advantage in battle is her great observation skill which, combined with her great knowledge, enable her to recognize a technique by small charateristics and counter in an effective way. Despite this, she can get too eager at times, which was shown during her battle with Genzo Netsuishi. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Shortly after graduating from the academy, Mimi discovered her affinity for Water Release. Studying it closely, she has mastered to an impressive grade, given her age. She can use the Water Release: Water Trumpet for a quick attack and the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique for a heavier assault. The water release is also the basis for her defense, since she often uses the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall for protection. Medical Ninjutsu After the Battle of Yosuga pass, Mimi began to study medical ninjutsu in the hopes of being to more use in future battles and also to be able to help her friends when damaged. Her great intelligence allowed her to progress fast and she quickly learned the basis of the medical ninjutsu she was taught. After some time she managed to learn the advanced Mystical Palm Technique. Lately, she has also started to use medical ninjutsu in combat, as shown by her use of the Chakra Scalpel. Qoutes (to Genzo) "I may be the last one standing, but i will bring victory to my home!"